A Gift For Mr Scrooge
by LunaAzul788
Summary: Dawn wishes to spend this Christmas with her mother back in old humble Twinleaf Town. However, she crosses paths with a particular someone she has not met in a long time – a Scrooge who hopes to spend his Christmas training alone in the icy mountains. With her warm spirits, she offers him to join her for a Christmas dinner, by which she hopes to give him a Christmas surprise.


' **Tis the Season**

 _By LunaAzul788_

* * *

STORY ONE: A GIFT FOR MR. SCROOGE

 **Dawn's Apartment, Hearthome City**

 **22 December 2021, 08:00 pm**

'Twas three days before Christmas, and all through the house, scurried a young woman as she tried to look for her pink scarf.

"Yes mother! I am sooo on my way! I'm actually on the road now!" lied Dawn as she threw several pillows across the room.

" _Don't lie to me Dawn_ ," her mother said through the other line. " _How could you be so late again? I told you to leave the house by six so you wouldn't have to worry about the snow and dark._ "

"Mom, please. I am so going to be there before nine! Trust me!" Dawn now had her shoulder support the phone as she used both hands to search through several piles of clothes in her bedroom. "Ugh, I'll fix that when I get home," she muttered.

" _What was that?_ "

"Oh! Uh, nothing! Just the radio. Anyways, can't talk and drive, right Mom? Safety first," she chuckled nervously. "Okay, I've got to hang up now! Love you! Bye!"

Before her mother could even utter a word, Dawn hang up. Sighing out of exhaustion and frustration, the young woman then left the room and decided that she would just have to leave without the pink scarf her mother gave her last Christmas.

After locking her bedroom, she called over to her Pokémon for them to get ready to leave.

"Piplup!" cooed the little blue Penguin Pokémon. In his fins was a soft pink piece of clothing.

"Hey Piplup, where'd you get that–!" Dawn cut herself off as she eyed the familiar the pink cloth the Pokémon held. "PIPLUP! That's the scarf I've been looking for over an hour!" she groaned.

"Pip…"

"Ugh, just… give it here."

She took the pink scarf from the quite apologetic Pokémon. He seemed to have taken a liking to it. Taking another deep sigh, Dawn then simply gave the scarf back to Piplup. "Fine, take it. Just don't mess it up in any possible way, okay?"

"Pip!" thanked the Pokémon with glee. He immediately took the garment off his Trainer's hands and headed out the apartment to lead the others to the parking lot.

Dawn gave one last check at her apartment. Everything seemed to be neatly in place (well, all except for her bedroom). Shutting the lights off and double locking the doors, she followed her Pokémon towards her car in the parking lot.

…

 **Route 208, East of Mt. Coronet**

 **22 December 2021, 08:27 pm**

The snow was blowing harder than usual. _Maybe Mom was right about leaving earlier_ , Dawn thought. Her Pokémon were fast asleep in the backseat, except for Piplup who vowed to stay awake as duty of the co-pilot. The drive was steady, though Dawn remained extra careful due to the incoming blizzard.

No other people were seen out at this hour. _Highly likely because of the blizzard_ , the young woman muttered to herself. A red light shone on the stoplight to which Dawn slowed the car down to a full stop. The green passenger light then lit up. It still seemed, however, that no one was there. The young woman tapped on the steering wheel. "Hmm, no one's here…," she thought as she started to accelerate the car. "…so maybe I should just–!"

"HEY! Stop!"

Dawn immediately stepped on the breaks just as she had accelerated. The force caused all the Pokémon at the back to fall from their seats, and Piplup slammed face-flat on the windshield.

"Oh my Arceus! I am so sorry!" Dawn hurried out the car to apologize.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled a masculine voice from the passenger lane. The heavy snow made it difficult for Dawn to make out the person's image.

"It was clearly a red light, you stupi–!" He cut himself off. "Dawn?"

"You know my name?" Dawn nervously asked, stopping in her tracks.

The man chuckled. "Better yet, I remembered it."

The figure walked in closer to finally reveal a clearer visual. Dawn's eyes widened in surprise as she realized the person she almost ran over was none other than, Paul.

"Paul! I am so sorry! I thought no one was there so–!"

"Well you thought wrong. A wrong decision like that could have cost someone's life."

Dawn timidly placed her hands behind her back. A blush warming her cheeks in embarrassment. "I know… and I'm really sorry. I promise, I wouldn't do it ever again!"

"Hn. Words are cheap," was his aloof reply.

The young woman narrowed her eyebrows. "Hey, I said I was sorry! And I know for sure I learned my lesson, for now… But I know I wouldn't do such a thing ever again."

The heavy snow continued to fall as the sound of the cold breeze could be heard. Dawn's Pokémon watched anxiously from the car which still had its headlights on. The two stood silently for a minute on the pedestrian lane.

Dawn gulped. It is almost Christmas Day and here she is, misbehaving herself. Moreover, she was caught by Paul, of all people.

"Hey, you know…" Dawn broke the ice. "…I was just wondering where you're heading to at this time."

"Training my Weavile at Mount Coronet."

Dawn placed a gloved hand on her cheek. "Well I guess that makes sense with Weavile being a part-Ice type. But, don't you want to spend this time with your friends and family? It's three days to Christmas."

Paul gave his signature scowl. "Christmas is just a poor excuse for a long break. It's just like any other day there is."

"What?" Came Dawn's disbelieved expression. Her eyes were wide in shock and her mouth agape as she tried to internalize for a few minutes what Paul had just said. "But Christmas…"

"Look, if you're just going to push through with this conversation, I suggest you rather drive your car out of the way first. I think I can hear other cars coming."

"Oh Arceus!" As if she was slapped back into her senses, Dawn immediately ran back towards her car. Seeing Paul walk away, she wondered whether she should just let him be, or invite him in. With some uncertainty, she honked her horn.

"Hey Paul! Get in!"

"Why?"

"I thought you just wanted me to get my car out of the way! We're still talking about the Christmas-thing y'know!"

"I don't think so."

"Get in or you'll freeze out there! There's a blizzard coming soon!"

"I don't care."

Dawn was getting impatient and was running out of ideas. Perhaps a normal person would have just left him to freeze out in the snow, but Dawn cared for him. Though he was somewhat (or totally) an impassive and apathetic jerk, he still meant something to her. Moreover, it was the season of warmth, happiness and kindness.

The young woman stepped out of her car. "Paul!" she yelled out. The young man looked back hands in pockets. All he had on was a navy-blue and black jacket, some sweat pants and rubber shoes. He would surely freeze to death with his get-up. Placing her hands on her hips, Dawn gave him a frustrated glare to which he merely responded with a raised brow.

"Paul! If you die out there in Mount Coronet, no one's going to find your body."

"I don't care, Dawn."

"You won't get to be Sinnoh Champion when you're dead!"

A pause. Then a smirk. "I wouldn't die without having that title."

"How sure are you? Come on! You could go train some other time!"

"What does it matter to you? Why should I even go with you?"

"I just wanted to stop by and talk. How's some coffee sound?"

Paul felt his patience break. Taking in a deep breath to calm down the nerves, he finally nodded in agreement. Dawn cheerfully clasped her hands in victory as Paul sat shotgun beside the persistent blunette.

…

 **Local Café, Eterna City**

 **22 December 2021, 09:17 pm**

The drive for the while was silent, until Piplup decided to play some cheesy Christmas love songs to which Paul painfully tolerated and Dawn quite shamefully cringed to.

The two stopped by at a local café somewhere in Eterna City. Paul did mention that Reggie and his family were visiting Gardenia and some other friends in this particular place. Albeit if Dawn offered that they go see them, Paul felt that he would not be comfortable joining in Christmas dinners, and such. She, at this moment, respected his decision and did not impose any further.

…

"So that would be a non-fat Peppermint Mocha for the young lady and some brewed coffee for the young man?" the waiter clarified their orders.

"Yes."

"All right, I'll serve your drinks once the orders are ready. Thank you!"

"Thanks! And Merry Christmas!" Dawn smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you two, too." With a grin, the barista then left to prepare their drinks.

Dawn and Paul found a seat for two by the window where Dawn could watch over the sleeping Pokémon in her car. The young woman fiddled with her fingers whilst Paul plainly looked out the window, watching the heavy snow fall from the dark skies.

The young woman looked around the café. There were as an old gentleman reading a newspaper, a young brunette woman with glasses speaking merrily with a friend, and a man with a large brown trench coat working on his laptop. Other than those customers and the baristas, no one else was at the café.

A few more minutes of silence and the same barista had finally arrived with their drinks. "Non-fat Peppermint Mocha, and brewed coffee. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you," the two chorused.

"…And Merry Christmas," added Dawn.

Just as the barista left, Dawn took a sip of her Christmas-themed Frappuccino. Paul stared as she sipped, to which she raised a brow to.

"What?" she inquired, placing down her drink.

Paul narrowed his eyes. "They have Christmas-themed drinks?"

"Of course! It _is_ Christmas, y'know!"

Paul folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against his seat. "I just don't get the whole deal with these Christmas crap. Children annoy you with carols, the winter season's too cold, and all those cards and presents you give to people are just a waste of time and money. What's so great about this holiday, anyway?"

Dawn held up a finger. "First of all, Mr. Scrooge… Christmas is a day to spend time with your family, friends and Pokémon! You enjoy each other's company through dinner, exchange gifts, parties, whatever! It's the merriest day there is! Second, Christmas reminds us of all the good deeds we have done for others throughout the year and encourages us to continue on giving and sharing more kindness."

"A total waste of my time," Paul said as he sipped on his coffee. "And who the hell is Mr. Scrooge?"

"Someone quite like you," said Dawn. "He hates Christmas with a burning passion. He is so… reserved, and acts much like a hateful scumbag. Some may fear him, though others just simply detest and avoid him."

The purple-haired man raised a brow. "So I'm a feared and-slash-or detestable scumbag?"

"That's not what I meant!" Dawn defensively replied. "I said you are 'quite' like him – in the sense that you both hate Christmas and act so aloof."

"I don't actually hate Christmas," Paul muttered. "I just don't see the point of celebrating such a holiday." He then took another sip of his coffee.

Just then, Dawn remembered how Paul had mentioned to her a few years ago about his difficult childhood. How he had practically raised himself and how he had developed an obsession with strength and power due to Reggie's defeat. This narrow mindset of his, of course, would disregard anything else – even the spirited and merry holiday that is Christmas.

Dawn felt her heart melt at her contemplation. She played with the mason jar of her drink and saw how it had reflected an image of her companion. He had his grip on the coffee mug's handle and his gaze was off once again to the falling snow. The young woman then had an idea. She blushed at the thought of it and giggled to herself.

Checking her watch, Dawn then realized that they have delayed for more than an hour. "Oh shoot! It's already nine forty-five! My mother's going to kill me."

"Why?" Paul placed his cup down, having fully consumed all his coffee.

"I promised to be home by nine. Anyways, I think we should go now. I'm really sorry for a while ago, and, sorry you didn't get to train tonight."

"It's fine. Anyways, I'll pay for the drinks." Paul brought out his wallet. He brought out a few bills and placed it on the table. He then stood from his seat and glanced over to face Dawn. "It's not a long drive from here to Twinleaf, at least."

Dawn thanked Paul for the chivalrous gesture and for the concern. Though it was shallow, any kind of regard from the stoic Pokémon Trainer would be meaningful enough. "Where you heading to now?" she asked her companion as she adjusted her coat.

Paul looked at his watch. "Most probably, I'd meet up with Reggie."

The young woman simply nodded. Upon their exit at the café's door, Dawn waved Paul good night and a 'Merry Christmas' to which he acknowledged with a small wordless nod.

As the young man faded away through the horizon of the falling snow and was surely out of sight, Dawn managed to breathe out a huge sigh. "Oh Paul, wait 'til tomorrow. I'll show you what Christmas is all about."

With that, the young woman started on her journey home and braced herself for her mother's long lecture.

…

 **Dawn's Old House, Twinleaf Town**

 **23 December 2021, 08:11 am**

"Good morning!" Johanna cheerfully greeted her daughter as she laid down Christmas-themed pancakes on the holly designed plate.

"Morning Mom," smiled Dawn as she took her seat by the table. Looking around the house, it seemed that Johanna had yet again outdone herself with the decorations.

The Berlitz family had this 'tradition' of overly decorating their home when it comes to the holiday season. Holly of gold, red, and green shades decorated the walls, staircases, and corridors. There was Christmas garland everywhere as well as Christmas lights and balls. A large wreath that matched the same gold-red-green color scheme was placed by wall of the fireplace. Several stockings were hung by the chimney as well. The main attraction, however, was their eight foot Christmas tree that was cleverly covered in varying ornaments and embraced with a soft glow from the Christmas lights.

Johanna took a seat from across her daughter. Similar to Dawn, she had a stack of Christmas-themed pancakes on her plate and a Cappuccino on her Christmas-themed mug. She took a sip from her mug and noticed how unusually silent her daughter was. Before she could mutter an inquiry, Dawn parted her lips to speak.

"Mom, would it be all right to invite friends over for dinner?"

Johanna cocked an eyebrow. "Well, of course dear. Who in particular?"

Dawn flushed a bit. "Remember Paul? Paul Rebolledo, his brother, and his brother's family."

"Oh, yes I do remember him! The guy you curse in your sleep before? Of course. We could set everything up after breakfast. Why so sudden though?"

Dawn then told her mother of how much of a Christmas Scrooge Paul is being. She wanted for him to experience the joy and merriment that comes along with celebrating the holidays with family and friends, even if just for a day. She did not, however, disclose much of his childhood.

"I see. All right then! Go call up his brother and ask for him, his wife and kids to come by earlier," planned Johanna. "They could help us with the preparations for the surprise Christmas dinner."

Dawn grinned. "Thanks Mom! We could do the groceries in an hour, then?"

"Sure, dear. Just give Reggie a call first."

Immediately, Dawn stood from her seat and rushed to the living room. Picking up the phone, she dialed Reggie's number and heard it ring.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi! Reggie! It's me Dawn!"

" _Oh hey Dawn! Merry Christmas! How have you been?_ "

"I'm great Reggie, thanks! Hopefully you and your family are too. Anyways, I have favor to ask…"

" _Oh yeah, sure. Go ahead!_ "

"You see… I met Paul yesterday, and…" Dawn continued on explaining how she had met Paul and how they ended up discussing him being such a Scrooge and his dislike for celebrating the holidays. She further elaborated how she wanted to set up a Christmas dinner for him to lift his Christmas spirits.

" _Oh, that's a great idea Dawn! I'm surprised he opened up to you, but that's a very good thing. Anyways, I'll head over there with Maylene and the kids around after lunch? If that's all right with you…"_

"It's perfect! Thank you so much, Reggie!"

" _No, thank you Dawn. Paul never wanted to celebrate the holidays with us, so maybe this just might be the best way – surprise him._ "

"Hopefully it works," Dawn muttered, tightening her grip on the phone. "I wish he would, at the least… enjoy. Maybe even… smile."

" _He would_ ," chuckled Reggie. " _I could feel you blushing all the way here Dawn!_ "

"Am not!"

Reggie merely responded with a hearty laughter.

"Anyways, I've got to go now. We still need to buy some groceries and some more presents!"

" _All right Dawn, I'll see you and your mom later! If there's anything else you need, feel free to give me or Maylene a call_."

"Will do, Reggie! Thanks so much again!"

With that, she ended the call. She then excitedly run over to the kitchen and updated her mother of the good news.

"Dawn dear, you seem to grow fond of Paul, haven't you?" Johanna teased.

The young woman turned up to face her mother with flushed cheeks. "What?! Mom! Uh, nooooo. NO. Psshh, Paul? No! He's just a friend! I mean–!"

Johanna tilted her head to the side and raised both her eyebrows. Her smirk grew wider.

"Aww come on Mom! You know what I mean," groaned Dawn.

"Yes dear. I know _exactly_ what you mean," Johanna replied, her grin still intact. She then placed the tidied dishes to the drier. "No worries, I'll make sure to buy a mistletoe for tonight."

…

 **Dawn's Old House, Twinleaf Town**

 **23 December 2021, 08:02 pm**

" _I'm telling you Paul. Maylene, the kids and I won't be home until tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, all right?_ "

Paul groaned as he pinched the bridge between his narrowed eyebrows. "Ugh, fine. It's just… I don't know where to head to next."

" _Didn't Dawn invite you for dinner over at her house?_ "

"Wha–? How'd you find out about that?"

" _She asked me where you were and told me about inviting you for dinner. Heh, I think she likes you_."

"What?"

" _Nah, I'm just kidding! Hey, seriously though. Go on and join her for dinner. It's not going to hurt you or anything_."

"Well… pft, fine."

" _That's the spirit, Paul! I think you should give her a call to let her know you're coming._ "

"Yeah. I'll just drive there. Call me when you're done with whatever you're doing."

" _Will do Paul. See you._ "

"See you. Bye."

With that, the PC screen went blank. Paul was currently at the Eterna City Pokémon Center just after a series of rigorous training. He had to admit, the sound of dinner is very much inviting. Moreover, he did not actually mind the company of the talkative blunette. He thought that he had grown quite used to her, or her company rather. Though it has been a few years, Paul could not help but ponder why he crosses paths with this particular girl so very often. He then recalled a quote he had learned by heart. _When a life meets another, something will be born_.

…

" _All right. Take a left, and you should be there in ten minutes._ "

"Got it. Thanks." He ended the call.

He had to admit it, Dawn was well-versed in giving specific directions to her house. Stepping on the gas, Paul accelerated through the narrow streets.

"He's coming soon!" squealed Dawn. "He'll be here in ten minutes!"

"Hush dear! Or you might ruin the surprise," said Johanna.

Reggie, Maylene and their two children anxiously sat on the red velvet couch in the living room.

"Are you sure he wouldn't run off or attempt to murder you?" Maylene quite worriedly asked Reggie.

"Nah, he'll be fine… I mean, I'll be fine!"

A knock on the door.

Almost everyone gave a silent gasp.

"Uhmm… who's there?" Dawn called out from the other side of the door.

"It's Paul."

Turning the knob, the young woman greeted her guest. To her surprise, he was quite dressed up for dinner. Paul wore a semi-casual navy blue polo and some dark slacks, whereas simply Dawn had on a basic mauve dress.

"Oh hey Paul, you look nice tonight," complimented Dawn with a smile. She felt her cheeks blush once more at the slightest.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "This is dinner, correct?"

"Uh, yes. With my mother."

"Then I guess I had to dress up." He tone had a slight hint of embarrassment to it.

Dawn welcomed Paul into the house. Though he had expected the typical Christmas decorations to be put up, he did not expect such a fully well-decorated interior that would put shopping malls to shame.

Johanna arrived to greet Paul. "Good evening Paul. I'm Johanna, Dawn's mother."

"It's good to meet you Johanna. I guess you've heard about me from Dawn."

"Oh yes, I did! She becomes a bit too excited when talking about you."

Dawn felt her face burn and eyes grow wide in embarrassment. "Mother!" she bickered. "Now is not the right time for that. Please."

Paul gave a quick glance over to Dawn's shameful expression. He then turned back to Johanna to segue the conversation. "You have a lovely home."

"Really? Why thank you dear! I always outdo myself during the holidays. Oh! I just remembered, we have more guests by the living room. Please do come and greet them."

As they all made their way through a corridor to the living room, Paul whispered to Dawn, "I thought you said it was only going to be me, you and your mother?" The young woman nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders in response.

As soon as Paul had entered the living room, what he saw made him froze. A playlist of soft Christmas songs on the piano could be heard. The scent of chestnuts and peppermint filled the air. The warm glow from the Christmas lights and the fireplace emitted a most calm atmosphere. However, it was not the environment alone that surprised Paul, it was his brother, his sister in-law, his nephew and niece – his whole family standing right before him that left him standing still as a statue.

After a brief moment, everyone merrily yelled out. "Surprise! Merry Christmas, Paul!"

His nephew and niece ran over to hug his legs. "Uncle Paul! You're here! Now we can have dinner!"

Reggie and Maylene walked over. "Merry Christmas Paul. Though you were such a naughty boy before, I guess you didn't always carry all the coal in the world, did you?" teased the pink-haired Gym Leader. Reggie gave his younger brother a hearty pat on the back. "Hey Paul, I'm glad you came. We all are." He then eyed Dawn. "And we've all got this young lady here to thank for."

Paul looked over at Dawn, his eyes narrowed. "But why? You did know I don't celebrate this stuff."

Dawn felt her heart skip a beat. _Is he angry? Is he going to leave?_ She repressed such negative thoughts and calmed her nerves, allowing her breathing to naturally come and go. "Paul, everything you told me… I-It just made me want to do something for you. And it's this. I wanted to have this Christmas dinner for you. You should try out something that you never did… And who knows? This may just be what you needed."

Paul looked over at the people around him. Johanna, Maylene, his nephew and niece, Reggie… and finally he glanced back at Dawn. He sighed. Sensing that he had no way out of this other than another of his signature walk-outs… he decided to stay.

"Fine, Dawn. I guess you're right," he said. Paul then looked over to Reggie with a small smirk. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

Dawn felt as if her insides cheered and jumped around in glee. She clasped her hands together and whispered a 'thank you'. Johanna then led everyone to the dining area for dinner time.

The dinner table was filled with all various types of Christmas cuisine. There were appetizers such as Mozzarella Cheese Sticks and Spiced Pumpkin Soup, the traditional holiday Chile-Brine Ham and Rosemary-Pepper Beef Rib Roast, and desserts such as the Gingerbread Roll with Cinnamon Cream. Moreover, it was topped off with the old-fashioned expensive red and white wine.

Reggie and Maylene were proud to have contributed their cooking skills to such a magnificent feast, and Johanna was happy to have saved the recipes. Dawn was satisfied enough to have bought the wines.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the dinner, conversing with one another about each of their individual or familial lives and lifestyles. Paul was even comfortable enough to discuss his travels and training. Dawn was too excited to share her stories regarding her PokéStylist duties at the boutique. Reggie and Maylene had a comical time telling stories of how they married and how they raised their two bundles of joy. Johanna happily joined in the conversations, asking questions and giving remarks from time to time. Even the Pokémon seemed to have an extra pleasant time.

It was about to turn midnight, and the two children were fast asleep. The adults seemed to have finished their wine as well. It was now time for the Rebolledos to head home.

"Thanks so much for the dinner Dawn and Johanna," thanked Reggie as he carried his son. "We hope to have this again for the New Year," smiled Maylene, who alternatively, carried their daughter.

"Of course, of course!" beamed Johanna. "Let's plan for that very soon."

The couple then gave a small quick bow of gratitude.

"Hey Paul, we'll wait for you outside," said Reggie. With that, they left the house.

"I thank you for inviting me to dinner," Paul said impassively though quite politely, as he also bowed in thanks.

"Dear, this dinner was for you," smiled Johanna. "Please come visit again soon."

Paul nodded once more. Giving one last glance at Dawn he then left without another word.

Halfway to his car and where his brother stood waiting, Paul heard someone call his name from behind. "Hey Paul!" Turning about, he saw Dawn come rushing towards him.

"Hey…! W-wait up," she huffed.

"What?"

"I was thinking of giving this to you on Christmas day, but maybe the sooner the better, right?" she sheepishly smiled.

No response. Paul merely watched her catch her breath.

"Oh, uhmm… All right, so here you go." Dawn then handed over a rectangular shaped present covered in purple wrapper with a golden bow. "I hope you actually find the time for it." Twiddling her fingers behind her back, she then awkwardly continued. "…A-And if you're free tomorrow night, Ash is hosting a Christmas Eve party in Kanto. Hopefully, you would come by too." With that she left with a hushed goodbye.

Just as walked back to her old home, she heard Paul call her name.

"Hey Dawn."

The young woman turned around to face him.

"Uhmm, thank you…"

Dawn smiled. And just as she was about to respond, he continued.

"…and Merry Christmas."

The blunette's smile widened into a genuine grin.

A smirk then appeared on the young man's lips. "About the Christmas Eve party… Sure, I'll go." And with that said, Paul left towards his car.

Dawn waved. "I'll be looking forward to it! Give me a call! Merry Christmas Paul!"

Paul raised a hand, gesturing his response.

…

 **Reggie and Paul's Old House, Veilstone City**

 **24 December 2021, 02:04 am**

As soon as Paul got home, his Pokémon excitedly greeted him to which he acknowledged with a nod. Upon entering the living room, he tiredly sat down by the couch and stared at the present Dawn gave him. A small white card was attached with a beautiful calligraphy print that read:

 _For Paul_

 _There's always more to you than meets the eye, Mr. Scrooge._

 _I hope you have all your wishes come true this holiday._

 _Merry Christmas._

At the end of the brief letter was Dawn's signature.

Paul sighed. His Pokémon seemed to have become interested in the gift as well. They were just as curious as their Trainer to what the present could be. Paul rarely received any gifts, if ever there were any, the sender did not bother to properly wrap it up nor send a meaningful note. This was perhaps, a first for Paul.

Tearing the wrapper to reveal the gift, the purple-haired Trainer took out the item to fully and carefully examine it.

It was a book.

An old thick dark-brown book with a golden engraving printed "A Christmas Carol. By Charles Dickens". And for the first time in a long time, where no one was there to see, Paul smiled.


End file.
